Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion
Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion is a fanfiction based on the canon storyline of the anime Code Geass, owned by Funimation. The story is set in an alternate timeline in which Lelouch and Suzaku's roles were reversed: Suzaku became Zero and leader of the Black Knights, desiring revenge for them killing Lelouch, while Lelouch, after having been saved, somehow becomes a member of Camelot and becomes the Lancelot's pilot, hoping to make a better future. It is unknown when the story will be posted, but is likely to be released sometime in 2016. Plot "Have you ever wondered what would happen if you made a decision that would change not just your life, but the lives of everyone around you? If you could go back in time, what would you change? Would you take the bullet for a dear friend, and likely die in their place? Would lead a revolution for the sake of revenge? Would you desire a more peaceful world, siding with the people who casted you aside? This is the Singularity caused by Lelouch vi Britannia's actions. The Wheel of Fate has begun to turn, and there is none that can stop it. It shall trample all those who try to stop its course. However, a single action can divert it's path, and set a new future in place. Is this future a better world? Or is it likely to become an everlasting hell? That decision lies in the hands of a single young man, but it is not Lelouch vi Britannia. Rather, it falls in the hands... of one Suzaku Kururugi." Characters and Divergences Suzaku Kururugi/Zero: The main protagonist of the story. Initially, he believed that he could change Britannia's system from within by becoming the Knight of One, however when he witnessed Lelouch taking a bullet meant for him, he became warped in hatred for Britannia, understanding Lelouch's desire to destroy his country, and created the Black Knights. Unlike other characters, Suzaku possesses two Geass: Absolute Obedience and Absolute Precognition. Divergences: *Gained the power of Geass from C.C. instead of Lelouch *Became Zero *Developed a loathing hatred for Britannia *Cares deeply for his comrades *Holds little to no regard for his safety Lelouch Lamperouge: Suzaku's best friend, formerly known as Lelouch vi Britannia. Just as a guard was about to shoot Suzaku, he took the bullet instead, which nearly killed him until discovered by Jeremiah and brought back. Upon learning that his mother's murderer was Britannian, he joined the Camelot unit in hopes of getting information from the inside. Seems to agree with Zero/Suzaku to some degree. Divergences: *Became the Lancelot's pilot *Wants to learn the truth about his mother's murder from the inside *Agrees with Zero/Suzaku's desire to destroy Britannia *Wishes to protect what little remains of his family *Became Euphemia's knight Kallen Kouzuki: The ace of the Black Knights, and half-Britannian. Like in the canon storyline, she admires Zero for his combat capabilities and leadership, and regards Suzaku as a dear friend. Upon learning that Suzaku is Zero, and that he was the murderer of Genbu Kururugi, she began to support him in any way that he could. It is hinted that she may have developed feelings for him at some point in the story. Divergences: *Learned Zero's identity at Mt. Fuji *Supports him early on in the story *Doesn't bear any hostility towards him Trivia/Notes *The story's theme seems to be based on the 'divergence' effect, in which a single action can alter one's path in life. The story's example of a divergence would be that Lelouch took the shot that was meant for Suzaku, which spurred a newborn hatred within him and chose to don the identity of Zero. *A few mechas from other series make an appearance in the story as Knightmare Frames. Examples include the Nirvash TypeZERO and Nirvash TypeEND from Eureka Seven as 8th Generation Knightmare prototypes, Evangelion Unit 1 from Neon Genesis Evangelion as the first-ever bioengineered 9th Generation Knightmare, and Exia Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 as an 8th Generation Knightmare.